Meal, Bath and Bed
by Cheeya
Summary: Leading up to Xena and Gabrielle acknowledging their love - Please Note: Alternative fan fiction


Meal, Bath and Bed by Cheeya

Disclaimer: Xena and Gabrielle belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended. This story contains scenes of love between two consenting females. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it or if it's illegal where you are, please stop reading here. There's some mild violence, about the same as what you get on the show really.

Archiving: Feel free to archive this story if you want to but it would be nice if you could drop me a mail to let me know!

Dedication: For Melissa, Suzanne, Sham and Philip.

  
  


"RISE AND SHINE, GABRIELLE, RISE... AND... SHINE!"

The blonde bard rolled over and pulled her blanket up over her head.

"Ooh no! It can't be morning already! I just went to bed ten minutes ago!" she complained with a long groan.

"Gabrielle, get up!" Xena nudged her gently in the backside with the toe of her boot and grinned at the scowl she received as she crouched down beside the sleepy bard and pulled the blanket back. "You got eight solid hours of sleep. Stop complaining. I only got three!"

Gabrielle suddenly sat forward.

"Nightmares again?" she asked softly, placing a gentle hand on Xena's thigh. The warrior sighed and looked down at the hand.

"Yeah," she said with a small shake of her head. "I just can't shake them." 

She watched as Gabrielle's fingers unconsciously danced over her soft skin. The bard looked down too and quickly removed her hand as she realised what she was doing.

"So... um... what are we doing today?" she asked as she untangled herself from her blanket.

"Nothing in particular except for one thing... I'm going to indulge in a hot bath today. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to keep me from a tub and a bar of soap," Xena replied with a smile.

"A hot bath. Oh yeah, that sounds wonderful. I'm sick of cold streams!"

Xena frowned thoughtfully and scratched her head.

"Tell ya what. Why don't we stop off at an inn in Thessily. I think we could both do with a hot meal and a soft bed."

Gabrielle sighed.

"Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

"We have no dinars left."

"Oh dear gods!" Xena cried and fell back dramatically onto her back, stretching her long frame out beside her friend. She covered her face with her hands. "So much for my hot bath," she moaned.

"Hey, I have an idea. It'll take us a day or so to get to Thessily. Why don't we stop along the way and I'll see if I can earn some dinars telling stories?"

Xena considered this for a moment and then reached over to tickle the palm of her best friend's hand.

"That's a great idea. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Gabrielle chuckled lightly, enjoying the feeling of the warrior's fingers still stroking her palm.

"Of course I don't. I want that meal, bath and bed as much as you do!"

Her words were laced with double meanings, especially about the bed and she wondered if Xena had picked up on it. The warrior just smiled and sat up.

"I guess we should get moving then," she stated and went to pack their meagre belongings onto Argo's back. As she walked away, she thought carefully about what Gabrielle had said about the bed. She chuckled softly as she also thought about what she would love to do *with* Gabrielle on that bed but mentally slapped herself for being wicked. She glanced over at the bard, watching unobtrusively as Gabrielle rolled up her bedroll and blanket and slid her personal belongings, including her diary scroll, back into her travelling bag. Then the bard straightened and ran her hand through her long, golden hair, before stretching and sucking in a deep breath of sweet, morning air. Xena's eyes widened slightly as she watched the play of her friend's taut muscles under the tanned skin of her abdomen.

"Xena?"

The warrior's eyes snapped up to Gabrielle's face and she used every one of her many skills to will back the blush she could feel beginning at her neck.

"Yeah?"

"What were you looking at?"

Xena swallowed deeply, frantically trying to come up with an answer.

"I was just... uh... looking at your belt. I never noticed it had green in it before. It matches your top." Her eyes involuntarily moved to the bard's shapely breasts but she made them move back to her face.

"Yeah, it's new, Xena. I didn't think you'd notice," Gabrielle replied with a smile. Xena patted herself on the back for coming up with a good answer.

"It's very nice. I never told you that I like your hair like that either," she complimented. "The lighter colour suits you. Yep, blonde is good!" she teased. Gabrielle moved up close to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Thank you. I like it too," she said, gazing into eyes more vibrant than the bluest summer sky. Their eyes locked for a long moment but Xena suddenly cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Let's go," she said as she picked up Gabrielle's belongings and tied them securely to Argo's saddle. The bard slung her bag over her shoulder and clasped her staff firmly in her hand. Xena swung up onto her horse's back and held out her hand. "Wanna ride?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, maybe later," Gabrielle replied with a smile as she playfully tickled the proffered hand. "I want to walk off some stiff muscles first."

"Ok," Xena said brightly and urged Argo into a slow walk. Gabrielle walked beside her, her staff making a rhythmic thump with her every second step and every now and again they smiled happily at each other. Right at that moment, they were just two friends keeping each other company on the long road. There were no despots to foil, warlords to defeat or pasts to atone for. They were just Xena and Gabrielle and both women relished these quiet times together, rare as they were. Yep, they were rare. Xena pulled back on Argo's reins and rolled her eyes as she saw six men blocking the road.

"I wanted ONE day, Gabrielle, ONE day without having to draw my sword." She sighed. "Too much to ask I guess." She held out her arm and when it was grasped, pulled Gabrielle up into the saddle behind her. The bard gripped her staff in her right hand and pulled the strap of her bag over her head. "Hold on, Gabrielle," Xena warned and smiled as the bard's left arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The Warrior Princess kicked Argo and the horse took off at a gallop, right toward the thugs. Gabrielle knew what was coming and, as Argo skidded to a stop, she let go of Xena and the warrior flipped out of the saddle, trilling her war cry and somersaulting in mid air before landing in front of the men with a soft thud. She drew her sword and held it in both hands, pointing it at them as a cold smile rose to her face.

"Hello, Boys," she said in a low, seductive purr. "Nice day for a ride."

Gabrielle grinned from her perch atop Argo, thinking unsuitably for that moment, about who she would like to ride. "Bad Bard!" she muttered to herself. "Get a grip. This is a fight!" She looked back at Xena and found that she was surrounded so she slid down from the horse and crept up behind the thugs. As she reached them, Xena flipped backward, kicking two men soundly in the jaw and dropping them like sacks of wheat. 

Gabrielle tapped another man on the shoulder with her staff and, as he turned, she spun and whacked him good across the head. He joined his friends in peaceful unconsciousness. The Warrior Princess nodded at her, a proud smirk on her face and then plunged her sword under her right armpit into the stomach of another thug, who was about to stab her in the back. The two remaining men seemed to think that it was time to leave and fled into the trees like frightened rabbits. Gabrielle blew out a long breath and leaned on her staff, smiling over at her friend.

"You ok?" she asked as the warrior examined a scratch on her arm. Xena shrugged and crouched to wipe her blade on the dead man's shirt as the bard prodded the other thugs to make sure they were out cold.

"Yeah, just peachy," she replied tiredly as she slid her sword back into the sheath on her back. "Let's go."

Once again, Gabrielle walked beside her friend but it was obvious that Xena was thinking about something. Her eyes were far away when Gabrielle looked at her.

"Xena?" the bard said, placing her hand on the booted foot seated comfortably in its stirrup.

"What? Sorry, yes?" Xena replied obviously pulling herself back from her thoughts.

"Whatever it is, can I help?" Gabrielle asked with a worried frown. The warrior sighed and shook her head.

"No, thanks. I was just thinking about the nightmare I had last night. It was about Ares and you know, it started off as a nice dream about you and I."

"Oh?" Gabrielle said, her face flushed with curiosity. "What were we doing?"

"Um... we were just travelling and we had a nice picnic by a lake," Xena lied, beginning to feel the heat rise in her body as it remembered the erotic dream. "But then Ares showed up. He was trying to convince me again to come back to him and you started telling me to go... even after we had made... uh... had that nice picnic... you said that it was the best thing for me. You said that I would always be a warlord and that I should follow my true path. I have to admit that it scared me, Gabrielle. You seemed so sincere." She looked down at her friend and saw the sadness on her face.

"Xena, that's a subconscious fear of yours, isn't it?" the bard said softly.

"What is?"

"That I'm going to leave you. It sounds as if your mind was telling you that I'm trying to get rid of you." She stopped walking and leaned on her staff with a sigh. "Xena, come down here and walk with me for a few minutes, will you?"

Xena pulled back on Argo's reins and slid down from the saddle, but once her boots were firmly on the ground, Gabrielle drew her into a tender hug, surprising the Hades out of her. "Xena, I'm never leaving you. Please believe me. After everything we've been through, I could never turn my back on you. I love you dearly. You're my best friend and I'm always going to be here for you."

She felt strong arms encircle her and rested her cheek against Xena's chest, hearing the steady beat of her heart under her ear.

"I love you too, Gabrielle" came the tight whisper and Xena kissed her on the top of her head as her emotion rose. They held each other for a long moment but then the bard pulled away slightly, leaving her arms around her friend's waist.

"I didn't mean to get mushy on you," she said with a watery smile as she saw the tears on the warrior's cheeks. Xena stroked her face with gentle fingers.

"I really do love you," she said softly and for a moment, Gabrielle wondered in what way exactly, but the warrior just smiled and cleared her throat. "Uh... yeah... if we don't get moving, we won't reach the next village in time for you to earn us some dinars. Let's go, My Bard."

Gabrielle rode with Xena and they made good time to the next village, reaching it at midday. Xena ducked her head as she and Gabrielle entered the tiny village tavern and the bard walked to the bar to speak to the innkeeper. Xena watched her as she spread her arms wide and then glanced back at her friend, a frown on her face. Finally, she nodded and walked back to Xena.

"Let's go," she said and turned to walk away but Xena caught her by the arm.

"What did he say?" she asked, looking up into angry, emerald green eyes.

"Nothing... uh... he just said he didn't need a bard," Gabrielle lied.

"Tell me the truth, Gabrielle," Xena said patiently and the bard looked down.

"He said we aren't welcome here."

"No he didn't. He said _I_ wasn't welcome here, didn't he," the warrior replied softly.

"Yes," Gabrielle whispered. "I'm sorry, Xena. He thinks you're dangerous. I tried to tell him you're not but he wouldn't listen."

"I'll handle this," Xena replied. She stood up and strode to the bar, watched nervously by Gabrielle. She had no idea what to expect from her friend. She got the shock of her life when Xena drew her sword and laid it on the bar along with her chakram and breast dagger, leaving herself almost weaponless. She spoke quickly with the innkeeper and he nodded reluctantly before scooping up the weapons and placing them behind the bar. Xena nodded brusquely and walked back to Gabrielle.

"We can stay," she said. "And he wants you to tell stories." She smiled. "He's heard of you."

"He has?" Gabrielle replied in surprise.

"Sure. Apparently the Bard of Poteidaia is famous around here. Marmax' soldiers have been spreading the word since the Peace Treaty between Thessily and Mitoa. Some of them will be here shortly so I'm sure you'll make a good number of dinars."

"Well, that's good," Gabrielle said with a smile. "That meal, bath and bed is getting closer... I can feel it."

Xena grinned and then flopped into her chair, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on the rough, wooden table. She saw Gabrielle pause uncertainly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, go on. Get up there," she encouraged. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"No, I'm just trying to think what story I'm going to tell. All my best ones are about you and I know you hate when I tell stories about you."

Xena smiled and reached out to her, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"Tell ya what. Since you're doing this so I can have my bath... go on... tell any story you want about me... except the embarrassing ones of course. Don't mention the one where I got oil on my hands and dropped my sword, ok?"

Gabrielle chuckled at the picture that popped into her mind.

"Ok, I won't," the assured and then walked to the tiny stage, her staff in her hand. She found it was prudent to have it close just in case one of her audience got too enthusiastic and tried to make a pass at her. It had happened before and she had paid for it. She winced as she remembered the hard pinch she had received on the backside and she realised, not for the first time, just how much she hated being pinched. She sighed, leaned her staff against the wall within easy reach and then raised her hands. As silence settled over the room, she smiled and began to pace as the perfect story came into her mind. She glanced at Xena and knew she was going to be in BIG trouble after this one, as she saw the warrior settle back in her chair and cross her arms over her breastplate.

"Good day, friends," she began. "I am Gabrielle, Bard of Poteidaia and I thank you for your kind attention. My first is a tale of Xena, Warrior Princess. Once drunk on power and destruction, she now fights for good, throwing herself into battle for the greater good despite the threat to her own life. This tale is about Xena's battle against the biggest, meanest giant ever to walk the earth and it all started when Xena and her best friend, Gabrielle, woke one morning to find themselves under attack from a bunch of dirty, butt-ugly thugs."

Gabrielle launched into her story and Xena groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"I said NOT an embarrassing one, Gabrielle," she muttered but yet she couldn't help but smile as the bard described the day in detail, down to describing the look on Xena's face when her flying parchment refused to fly. She closed her eyes and relived the day, as she listened to it, and realised that it had been one of the best days she had ever spent with Gabrielle.

Now and again, Gabrielle looked over at Xena, saw her relaxing with her eyes closed and wondered what she was thinking about.

Three stories later, Gabrielle bowed to loud applause and crouched to pick up the dinars which were thrown at her feet. The soldiers had been generous and she almost dropped her fortune as she walked back to Xena. She sat in a chair beside her, spreading the coins out on the table.

"Look, Xena!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We have enough here to buy us a MONTH of meals, baths and beds!"

"Yeah, we do. Well done, Gabrielle. Although I do owe you for that Gareth story," the warrior replied. She raised an eyebrow and reached out to cover her friend's hand with her own. "But since you earned all these dinars, I'll let it go." She smiled, flashing even, white teeth and Gabrielle melted. The bard turned her hand under Xena's and grasped it tightly, locking their fingers.

"That's nice of you," she said. "I was expecting at least some tickle torture."

The warrior's eyes wandered down Gabrielle's face and then rested on their joined hands. She squeezed gently.

"Gabrielle, I have to tell..."

"HEY, GORGEOUS!"

Large grubby hands leaned on Gabrielle's shoulders and she wrinkled her nose at the unwashed smell that assaulted her senses. Xena's eyes narrowed and she stood up, leaning forward on the table menacingly.

"I suggest you take your hands off my friend," she said in a low, cold voice. The man laughed and the innkeeper scurried over, standing shoulder to shoulder with Xena.

"I told you not to come back here, Loraeus," he said. "And get your hands off that young woman."

The man stood still, unwilling to back down.

"Who's gonna make me?" he slurred. Gabrielle's hand closed around her staff.

"I am," she said and suddenly, Loraeus was lying on the floor, a large bump already rising on his head. Xena smirked and nodded approvingly.

"Nice shot, Gabrielle," she praised.

"Element of surprise but thanks. Now let's go before he decides he wants paybacks."

She rose quickly and slid their dinars into her leather, drawstring pouch. What she couldn't fit in there just went into her bag. Xena turned to the innkeeper.

"Thank you for your help," she said but he just smiled.

"I should be apologising to you, Xena," he replied with a quick, appreciative look at her body. "I didn't realise that you'd changed so much... you know... until I heard Gabrielle's stories. You're welcome here anytime." Xena pulled her eyes back from her friend's face and clasped arms with the man. He went to get her weapons from behind the bar and smiled as he handed them to her and watched her settle them back in their usual places on her body. "Remember to drop in when you're next passing through," he said.

"We will and thanks again," Gabrielle replied and then led Xena out the door and back toward Argo. Once they were alone, the bard glanced at her friend.

"He liked you," she pointed out.

"He was nice guy," Xena replied, deliberately misunderstanding.

"That's not what I meant, Xena and you know it," the bard went on with a laugh. "Gods, sometimes you can be so dense. You can never take a hint."

Xena stopped suddenly and stared at her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked but Gabrielle looked down, a blush spreading across her face.

"Never mind. I just... forget it." She kept walking but Xena jogged to catch up.

"Hey, I asked you a question, Gabrielle," she pressed, a grin tugging at her lips at her friend's obvious discomfort.

"Xena, what were you going to say to me back there before Loraeus came along?"

It was Xena's turn to blush.

"It's not important. I was... hey, don't change the subject. What did you mean when you said I can never take a hint?"

Gabrielle's mind worked furiously as she tried to come up with a convincing explanation.

"Xena, you're totally oblivious when someone thinks you're attractive and tries to show it," she said, trying to be as general as possible.

"Someone like who?" the warrior asked with a smile.

"Like... like," Gabrielle chucked her thumb back toward the inn. "Like that innkeeper guy. He was VERY obviously interested."

They stopped walking again and Xena looked at her friend questioningly.

"And what makes you think I was oblivious?" she asked with a smug smile. "I wasn't. I just didn't react to it." She was lying again, having been too busy watching Gabrielle to notice the innkeeper's appreciative look at her body but she couldn't admit that to her best friend.

"Fine," Gabrielle sighed as she shifted her staff into her other hand and fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "You win." She was disgusted with herself for letting things get out of hand and she wanted to kick herself for making the 'You can never take a hint' comment. _How childish was that?_ she thought to herself. _Of course Xena couldn't take the hints I've dropped. She has no idea about my love for her._ "Xena, let's just head on to Thessily and get that room, ok?"

"Alright, Gabrielle," the warrior replied and joined her friend to walk to where Argo was hitched to a post.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The friends' lunchtime stop had cost them time and it was already dark when they entered the town of Thessily. Xena shuddered reflexively as she thought about the last time they had been in the region. She had lost Gabrielle for a few terrifying moments in that Healing Temple but thank the gods, the bard had decided to come back from the Elysian Fields to be with her. It had been in those moments that Xena had realised that she had fallen deeply in love with her young friend. Gabrielle caught the sad look on her face and gently touched her arm, not wanting to startle her.

"Xena, you ok?" she asked. She had to admit that she was feeling a little weird herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gabrielle," the warrior replied with a long sigh. She blinked her tired eyes and then looked at her friend. "Just some bad memories."

"I know," the bard replied softly. "I feel it too but hey, wait 'til you're all clean and fed. We'll both feel better when we get some sleep in a proper bed. Speaking of which, there's the inn. Come on!" She dragged Xena across the street by the arm and then waited as the warrior bargained for a stable for Argo. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked at the position of the moon. She was really tired and wanted nothing more than to eat, bathe and then snuggle up to Xena in bed. "Yeah, there's a great chance of THAT happening, Gabrielle" she muttered under her breath to herself.

"Of what happening?" Xena asked suddenly, making the bard jump.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. Come on, let's eat!"

They entered the loud, hot tavern and looked for a free table.

"There!" Gabrielle pointed out and Xena smiled approvingly. The table was small and in the darkest corner of the room so it was very private. The warrior wanted to spend some time alone with Gabrielle without having to fend off every stupid, drunk farmer or soldier who took a fancy to either herself or her friend. Xena secured the table while Gabrielle went to haggle for their meals and a room. She handed over the dinars and then walked slowly back to Xena, bopping wandering hands away with her staff and scowling at some lewd comments thrown her direction. Xena had already ordered drinks for them and was sipping from her port when the bard sat down beside her.

"I hate men!" she exclaimed and Xena lurched forward, almost choking to death on her drink. Gabrielle pounded hard on her back until she could breathe again.

"What did you say?" the warrior asked, breathlessly, her face a picture of shock.

"I said I hate men. They're so godsbedamned rough. Women are rarely like that, Xena. If they're interested in you, at least they're gentle and subtle about it."

"I... when... what..." Xena paused to take a deep breath. "I didn't know you knew about love between two women, Gabrielle." The bard suddenly cracked up, laughing so hard that her sides ached. Xena assumed an annoyed expression. "It wasn't THAT funny," she stated.

"Oh, Xena," Gabrielle chuckled, wiping some tears away with her hand. "Thank you. I needed that laugh but in reply to your statement... of course I know. Xena, first of all, I'm not a child and I know ALL about the birds and the bees so to speak. Second of all, I'm an Amazon Queen. Where better to learn about the love between two women than in the Amazon Village?"

Xena was suddenly confused.

"Gabrielle, are you telling me that you've slept with women?" she asked slowly.

"No," the bard replied. "I'm telling you that I've slept with one woman."

In Xena's eyes, that was just as bad and she groaned inwardly at her stupidity. She had assumed that her young friend was a virgin in that area, even if she wasn't in the other... after all she had been briefly married to a man. Xena could handle that but the thoughts of her being with another woman hurt the warrior deeply.

"Can I ask who it was?" she asked.

"Um, I..." Gabrielle suddenly thought that maybe telling Xena this wasn't a good decision but she was a bit annoyed that her friend thought her to be completely clueless in the sex department. "I don't think you'd be interested," she replied, trying to move on to another subject. Xena leaned forward in her chair and softened her tone.

"I am, Gabrielle. What happened?"

Gabrielle blushed slightly and looked down.

"Just about everything," she whispered and Xena swallowed deeply. The bard sighed and then gazed into her friend's eyes.

"It was last year, Xena, when you died. After I made the decision to stay with the Amazons, I tried to learn as much as I could about their heritage and history. I think I was doing it because I was trying to keep my mind off how much I missed you." She paused briefly, feeling the familiar pain from the memories. "Anyway," she sighed. "I found some scrolls in the archives and when I opened them, they were scrolls about various... um... sexual... topics. I guess my curiosity got the better of me and I spent some time studying them."

She looked at Xena and found her eyes riveted on her.

"Go on," the warrior coaxed.

"The night before your funeral, I was really upset. I was crying into my diary when one of the Amazons came to see me. She saw how upset I was and tried to comfort me. I...Before I realised exactly what I was doing, we were kissing and when I did realise, I didn't want to stop it. I... I guess I needed something... comfort... love... I don't know but we ended up making love together."

"Who was it?" Xena asked, her voice husky. In her heart, she already knew the answer but she needed to hear Gabrielle say it.

"It was Ephiny," the bard said in a low voice.

"Ephiny," the warrior repeated, looking down into her mug of port. "No wonder she tried to protect you so fiercely when I..." She trailed off, unwilling to bring up THAT subject. She looked up to capture the bard's eyes. "Gabrielle, do you love her?"

"Yes, I do, Xena, but I'm not IN love with her," Gabrielle replied honestly. "It was just one night and, even though we're closer because of it, it'll never happen again."

Just then, the server arrived with their meal and another round of drinks and they ate in silence, each woman lost in her own thoughts and feelings. Gabrielle was thinking about how much she had wanted it to be Xena kissing her and making love to her in the Amazon Village that night. Xena was thinking about how much she wished she could have been Gabrielle's first. Instead, Ephiny had had that honour and she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She had never told Gabrielle how she felt about her because she was afraid it would drive her away. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Gabrielle wanted them to be together too. Xena knew that, one way or another, she had to find out before her heart broke. After the meal, Gabrielle sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"How about that bath?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Oooohhh yeeeaaaahhhh! Race ya!"

Xena hopped up from her chair and took off toward the stairs but she skidded to a halt as she came face to face with an old friend... enemy... friend... she couldn't remember where they had parted.

"Hello, Xena."

"Tiranus, long time no see," the Warrior Princess replied warily. Gabrielle came up behind her but she held out a hand, warning her to stay back. The bard stopped where she was and waited for the all clear.

"I can't remember what terms we parted on either, Xena," the man replied. "So let's just call it quits and let bygones be bygones." He held out his hand and Xena grasped his forearm in the traditional warrior handshake.

"Alright," she said with a smile and even though she wasn't quite ready to trust him, she waved to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, this is Tiranus. He used to be a lieutenant in my army until he decided to give up fighting and become a farmer. Tiranus, this is my partner, Gabrielle."

The bard's eyes widened slightly as she realised that Xena had just introduced her as her partner rather than her friend or just Gabrielle. She pushed down her surprise and smiled at the dark-haired man. He was a head taller than Xena, who was a head taller than Gabrielle, which made him head, shoulders and almost a chest taller than the petite bard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, straining her neck.

Xena chuckled and took her friend's hand.

"We'd better go before you do damage to yourself," she teased and received a grin in response. "It's good to see you again, Tiranus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Xena. Nice to meet you too, Gabrielle," he replied and then watched as Xena led her friend up the stairs, still holding her hand. "She's got a pretty one there," he muttered with a smile and then went back to sit with his wife at their table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena slid slowly into the hot, steaming water and sighed happily. She had finally got her bath but the best thing was, Gabrielle was doing exactly the same thing.

"Enjoy it, Gabrielle. You earned it," Xena said softly as she watched the slow smile spread over her friend's face.

"Oh I intend to. Gods, I'm so stiff. My muscles are in knots."

Xena moved over to her and gently turned her around.

"I can help with that," she said and began to massage the bard's shoulders. She kneaded the muscles firmly, feelings the knots melt into compliant mush under her practised fingers.

"That feels wonderful," Gabrielle husked as she leaned back slightly into the warrior's touch. Xena was torn. Gabrielle had tipped her head back a little to rest it on Xena's shoulder, exposing the tanned skin of her neck and the warrior wanted nothing more than to lean down and taste her soft skin. She warred silently with herself. If she gave in to her desire, would Gabrielle pull away? Would it irreparably damage their friendship? She decided she needed to finally find out. She slowly lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on the bard's neck, just below her ear. Gabrielle stiffened momentarily and her head snapped up but after a long, agonising moment, she relaxed and leaned back into Xena.

"Mmmmm," she moaned softly and Xena's heart soared. The woman she loved wanted this too. She leaned down again and kissed her way along the bard's shoulder, moving her hands slowly down her sides to her hips. "Xena," Gabrielle whispered and raised her hand to reach back and cradle the warrior's head, entwining her fingers in her raven-black hair and encouraging her to take more. The bard was trembling and her mind and heart spoke simultaneously to her.

_She loves me. She wants me._

She shuddered slightly as Xena's mouth moved to her ear and nibbled gently on her earlobe. Then she outlined her love's ear with her tongue before whispering to her.

"Gabrielle, I love you."

Gabrielle turned slowly in Xena's arms and placed her hands on her shoulders, leaning forward to place a kiss on her chest and nuzzle the soft skin of her throat.

"I love you too, Xena," she whispered. "I've loved you for so long."

Strong arms wrapped tenderly around her and held her close.

"I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, Gabrielle. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Shhh," the bard replied. "I know now. Gods, Xena, you're so beautiful. There have been so many nights I've watched you sleep and wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms."

"Me too," the warrior softly replied and then leaned down to capture her bard's lips. Their first kiss was a gentle exploration, but as their tongues met, the kiss increased in intensity, leaving them both breathless and light-headed.

"Gods," Xena breathed and Gabrielle chuckled softly.

"I know what you mean."

They held each other for a long time, sharing kisses and words of love until Xena started to laugh.

"What?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about how much I've wanted hot water and a bar of soap all day but instead, we're standing here in almost cold water, keeping each other warm with our body heat." Gabrielle started to laugh then.

"Gods, you're right. Let's wash and get out of this bath."

They quickly washed their hair and bodies and then climbed out of the bath, wrapping towels around each other. They kissed again and then Xena took Gabrielle's hand, leading her over to the fire. She sat the bard between her legs and slowly brushed her hair, easing out the tangles and helping it to dry in the heat but after a few minutes, she just wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. Gabrielle leaned back into her love with a sigh and rested her head against her strong shoulder as she placed her hands on her forearms.

"I don't think I've ever felt this happy before," she said softly.

"Me neither," Xena admitted, kissing her on the temple. "Gabrielle, I've never..." She paused uncertainly.

"What, Honey?" the bard asked, turning slightly to look at her.

"You're beautiful too," Xena replied with a smile and Gabrielle turned to face her. She kissed her slowly and passionately, just as slowly opening the towel and tossing it across the room. Her own quickly followed and she gently pushed the warrior back onto the soft rug. As she kissed her way across strong shoulders, her eyes filled with tears and Xena saw this. The warrior gently cupped her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes.

"Gabrielle, what is it, Love?" she asked worriedly.

"I just... Xena, I wish you were my first. I thought you were dead that night."

Xena closed her eyes and sighed.

"So do I, Gabrielle," she replied. "But it doesn't really matter." She paused and then smiled. "I suppose one of us should be good at it."

The bard's eyes grew wide and she shook her head in confusion.

"You've never been with a woman before?" she asked.

"No, never."

"But I thought... Lao Ma..." Gabrielle stammered.

"Lao Ma and I never slept together, Gabrielle. We had a spiritual relationship. Yes, I did love her, but the love I felt for her comes nothing close to the love I feel when I look at you. You are my soulmate, my light, my life and you will always be my home."

"Oh, Xena..." the bard whispered and leaned in to kiss her again. Then she looked her in the eye and grinned. "I never said I was good at it."

"Why don't we find out?" Xena chuckled.

Hours later, Gabrielle lay awake, cradled in her lover's arms in their soft bed. She smiled as she heard Xena sigh in her sleep and placed a light kiss on her breast.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked. "If you love me half as much, I'm the luckiest woman in the world. You said that I'm your light, you're mine too. You've guided me through more than either of us thought possible... I've never stopped loving you, not even after Dahok and Hope. The truth is, Xena, you were right. Right about it all. You told me that what happened wasn't my fault and you were right about that too, but I wish I had listened to you in the beginning. We've both made mistakes over the past year, but we came back to each other. Our love was so strong that even a god as powerful as Dahok couldn't break it. I love you, Xena."

Gabrielle closed her eyes at those words and eased into a peaceful, contented sleep. A single tear slipped out from under dark lashes and Xena bit her lip to hold back a sob.

"I love you too, Gabrielle," she whispered.

The End


End file.
